Hair Savoiur
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He had noticed his long beautiful locks and come together in a knot looking like a rat's nest but his boyfriend comes to his aid.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Ok this is the first time im doing something to do with TNA.

James Storm/Gunner

The connection I did was the fact they both have long brown hair so I worked that into the story also a bit of beer for James Storm.

I do not own TNA nor Man-tracker

* * *

The day had started out with clear blue skies and a radiant sun that beamed down on the earth, he felt it was going to be a good day but something had nagged at him on his journey, James Storm took the left exit on the highway and soon found himself going down a narrow road. He checked the beer next to him on the passenger seat and was glad that they hadn't fallen, he had promised his buddy some good beer and to him this was the best of the best.

Primator Weizenbier

The crates had cost him a good amount of money but his buddy was worth every penny, Gunner was the name and James loved the man to pieces. They both had met in school when they were little, James wasn't tall and big like he was now but he was the smallest kid in his class, it was the reason why he was picked on so much however a new kid who arrived at the school who as well was small stood up for him even though they didn't know each.

Gunner was his name.

He could fight but Gunner and him still got picked on until they reached the sixth year of school were their bodies had enough and decided to make them tall. Those bullies never touched them again and they had decided to build up a bit in case some kids who were bigger wanted a piece of them.

They were inseparable until it came to high school, James's mother was sending him to one up north while Gunner was moving down south, both had promised to keep in touch but as hard as they had, the letters and calls stopped. James felt miserable without his best bud, weeks went by that turned into months then years until he was signed on by a wrestling company known as TNA and that made him happy as he loved to wrestle for he used that to fill up the missing piece in his heart.

But it turned out Gunner had the same love and the two buds were reunited, James had teared up when he saw Gunner and he swore to this day that he had seemed his friend shed a tear. They told each other what had happened in their life's, the bad and the good but they both were happy to be back into each other's life.

James had found out that Gunner was into men and not women, it didn't matter to him, he would support his friend but it turned out that he himself didn't like women anymore. Maybe it was the fact that he liked his best bud a bit more than he should of, maybe that was why he had so many one nights with women as he pictured Gunner. Now his bud knew about this and he was fine with it, they somehow had struck a little relationship that they kept quiet but the fans and other wrestlers in the company knew, they were surprised to see the support they had gotten and were grateful however it was a blossoming relationship.

They still lived apart from one another but they went out on dates and held hands, James had decided that maybe they should take the next step and live with each, he turned right and was soon on a dirt track. Now Gunner lived in the country side away from city life like he did but James always though Gunner place was better than his, he lived by fields while Gunner lived by a forest, he would love to take a walk up into that forest as the trees sway in the wind.

Parking next to Gunner quad bike and truck, James stepped out of his truck and walked to the passenger side to get the beer. Today they were going to watch some good old sport and maybe Man-tracker, walking up the porch he pushed the door open with a smile.

"Gunner!"he called out.

But no reply, he placed the beer on the counter top in the kitchen and looked around the room, Gunner had set up the food and had the tv on but the man was missing so James walked to the hallway, he looked in each room in the house calling Gunner's name out and that's when he heard a weak sounding I'm in here call from Gunner's bedroom so he pushed the door and stepped into the room, there was no sign of Gunner in the room.

Had he heard wrong?

"Gunner?"he said.

"Im in the cupboard"

Heading over to the large oak doors, James grabbed the handle and pulled it but the door wouldn't move so he tried again and yet again it wouldn't move so he sat down in front of the doors looking at them.

"Gunner open the door"he said.

"No"Gunner replied.

"And why not?"James asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me like this"

"Gunner get out here now, it cant be that bad"He commented.

James got up when he heard the shuffling and stepped back when the doors opened, he smiled when he saw his boyfriend and buddy but he raised an eyebrow at Gunner. Gunner was looking down at his feet waiting for James to laugh at him, he had woken up ready for today and got everything set up for today but when he returned to his bedroom to change into something nice, he had noticed his long beautiful locks and come together in a knot looking like a rat's nest.

He had tried to fix it but nothing worked so Gunner hid himself when he heard James pull up, he couldn't let his boyfriend see him like this.

James always reminded him that the feature he loved was the hair.

Now James could see that the problem was upsetting Gunner so he took his hand and pulled him to the bed, he told Gunner to sit down and that was what his boyfriend did before he went over to the desk. Gunner watched as James looked over the desk pulling hair produces off then he returned to Gunner and sat behind him, he poured hair lotion onto his hands before running them into Gunner's hair.

"James?"Gunner asked.

"Hush, just relax and let Stormie work his magic"he replied with a smile as he massaged the head of Gunner.

And relax was what he did, Gunner smiled as he closed his eyes, he knew that he could trust James to fix anything. After the lotion was put in, James grabbed the brush and soon began to work out the nots before Gunner's hair ran down the man's head looking like a brown majestic waterfall. Gunner turned around to face James who placed his hands on Gunner's cheeks.

"Now that's the smile Ive been waiting for"he said.

"Thank you"Gunner replied.

"Its no problem but never think I wouldn't want to see you if something went wrong, I have my bad days and your still there for me" James said.

The two men shared a little kiss before James got off the bed and pulled Gunner off, they both headed out to the bedroom towards the living room, James didn't want to miss Man-tracker but he turned around to Gunner with a smile.

"So when do I get to move in?"he asked hoping not to freak his boyfriend out but he realized that was a bad way to say it, ready to take it back in saying it was a joke, Gunner kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

"Anytime my saviour" he replied jumping onto the sofa, Gunner was ready for the next step but had been waiting for James to say something.

This caused James to grin before he joined his boyfriend on the sofa and the two sat there watching Man-tracker, drinking beer and having a real good time.

* * *

All done.

The beer is real and it is the best wheat beer so it wasn't a name made up, you can even google it also I love Man-tracker, the old one not the new young guy they brought in.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
